A Funny Little Thing Called Love
by Ms. Zuniga
Summary: Hikaru knows what he feels, but does Haruhi? All he wants is for her to know but everything keeps going the other way! WHY? HikaruxHaruhi
1. This feeling

**Akiko:** Hey you guys! This is my first fanfic on the 'net! 0o; Scary...BUT! I don't want any of you guys to go easy on me! If you hate it, tell me! If love it, tell me! If you think there is something I need to fix...PLZ TELL ME! I love you guys!

**Hikaru & Kaoru: **What about us? You love too right?

**Akiko: **Well if I didn't I wouldn't be writing about you guys! DUH!

**Hikaru & Kaoru:** Right...OH! Akiko does not own OHSHC. If she did we're pretty sure it wouldn't be as good as it is now...

**Akiko: **HEY! Not nice...-writes about sad things in her emo corner-

**Hikaru & Kaoru: **-snicker-

* * *

"Kaoru?" 

Kaoru sleepily looked up from his notebook.

"What is it Hikaru?"

Hikaru questioned his younger twin.

"Do you love Haruhi?"

"Yes of course I do!"

You could almost feel shocks of anger and jealousy springing from Hikaru.

"What!?"

The younger twin was stunned by his reaction and quickly rethought his answer.

"Oh! You mean like that! Well…no…but I still love her!"

Anger was replaced by confusion.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well…I mean like a sister! I want to protect her and take care of her, but as a **brother** not a like a regular guy…Hikaru, love her? Why did you ask? Do you-…?"

Confusion was replaced with a stumble of words.

"Love her? I don't know if it's love but every time I see her I get this feeling that I want to take her hand and steal her away and go somewhere…Just the two of us! When I see her feeling sad I want to take her up in my arms, hold her and never let her go. When she laughs my hearts feels like its flying. I imagine me, waking her up with a kiss as soft as the morning bird song and watching her beautiful big brown eyes falling deep into sleep. I wan-"

Kaoru hushed his dimwitted older twin.

"You babble too much Hikaru! Ha-Ha!"

A burst of laughter escaped from both of them.

"Hikaru?"

"What?"

Only Kaoru laughed this time.

"I may not know all there is to this love stuff, but I think that that little feeling you get…I think that a funny little feeling called love!"

Hikaru thought about this for awhile and decided he had to go do something...something important to him.

He had to go talk to Haruhi.

He started running towards the third music room.

**

* * *

**

**Kaoru:** -whisper- Sorry 'bout early...Hikaru won't apologize so I will...don't tell him!-whisper- -wink-

**Akiko:** Aww! You so sweet Kaoru! -hug-

**Hikaru: **Hey! What are you guys talking about behind my back!?!?

**Akiko & Kaoru:** 0o;

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Don't forget! R&R! Mucho Love!


	2. No Show

**Akiko:** Hey again you guys! Originaly this was going to be a oneshot but I got a couple reviews saying "Plz Update!""I wanna know what happens next!" So I thought about it and I think i'll keep going! Thanks you guys! Mucho Love! And Now for Mori!

**Mori:** ...

**Akiko:** Aww! Come on! Say something for all the Mori fans out there!

**Mori:** ...

**Akiko:** Plz? I'll love for it? -puppy dog eyes-

**Mori:** ...hm...

**Akiko:** YA! -hug-

* * *

Haruhi waited and waited…and waited…She getting tired by now… 

_Five more minutes…_She thought.

She thought back to what Hikaru said…maybe she remembered wrong…?

-Flashback-

"_Haruhi! Haruhi! Wait!" _

_Haruhi was headed into the third music room where once again she would have to deal with "her father" But someone stopped her right before she could open that dreadful yet somehow wonderful door._

"_Hikaru? What wrong? Have you been running? Where's Kaoru?"_

_Haruhi immediately though something terrible had happen but Hikaru quickly reassured her with him words that he huffed out of himself._

"_He's fine…He's by the fountain…He's coming …slowly…"_

"_Ok…?"_

"_Haruhi? Um…will you...uh...meet me by the fountain in the courtyard after club today?"_

"…_Sure! I don't have to home right away so I have time!"_

"_Great! ..."_

_She went inside with a question floating in her mind._

_**What did he want to talk about?**_

-End of Flashback-

Hikaru was late and Haruhi was not happy about this.

After club right?...

"Well his five minutes up…so…"

She headed home with and heart full of anger and concern. But deep in the back of her mind it was more concern than anger...She couldn't help but think some bad happen…Why was she so worried? I mean it's Hikaru! He could take care of himself…right? Plus he always has Kaoru with him…But she couldn't…

"AH! Haruhi! Stop thinking that! He's fine!"

People passing by looked at her like she had lost her mind. For Haruhi she did feel like she was losing her mind. Her brain was having civil war between "Why do I care?!" and "Omigosh I'm so worried!" She went straight to her bed. She didn't ever bother saying "hi" her dad. Ranka sneaked into her room.

"Haruhi dear? Is everything ok?"

"I don't know dad…"

"Well you know you can tell daddy anything right?"

"Ya… I know…Now get out! I have to change! Now! Hurry!"

"Ok! Ok!"

Haruhi grabbed her bag and rummaged for her phone. Maybe she'll call him…

**

* * *

**

**Akiko:** Remember R&R!

**Mori:** Where's Mitsukuni?

**Akiko:** I hid him so you can stay here with me:3

**Mori:** ...ah...

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I don't know who my next guest is gonna be...so suggestions would be great! Mucho Love!


	3. The Mistake

**Akiko: **I am so super sorry guys! It be like forever since i updated! -shame on me- But i do have a reason! My uncle just passed and we have been super busy! I sorry...-puts head down in shame- I'll try and keep up, but its just realy hard right now...So! For your long wait i made this one a little longer than my others!

**Tamaki: **Aw...The poor princess has tried her hardest! Be happy you poor thing!

**Akiko:** ..."poor thing"...uh..no..-cracks knuckles-

**Tamaki: -**sweat drop- I mean...Rich princess! Yes! Rich!

**Akiko:** ...-rolls eyes- Whatever...

**Tamaki:** -corner of woe-

* * *

_Ring…Ring…Riing_…No answer… 

Haruhi's troubled mind just became even more concerned.

Don't worry, don't worry, don't worry…Deep breath Haruhi…THAT'S IT! I'll call Kaoru! (Due to Haruhi's slowness she took awhile to figure this simple solution out.)

Kaoru only took one ring to answer but his answer to her call was the last thing she needed to hear…

"Haruhi? Oh thank goodness you're ok! Where are you now?! Stay

There I'll come and get you! Is Hikaru with you? You-.."

"Kaoru! Slow down! What are you talking about?? I'm at home. I just got home…I was waiting for Hikaru by the fountain after club, but he never showed up! After that I went to go grab some thing for dinner, my phone was off the whole time and the-…wait…Kaoru?! Where is Hikaru? Is he with you?"

"What?! You mean he's not you?! I called everyone I could think of, but he is not with any of them! Not even anyone form club! Oh no…Mother! She says-…"

"Wait! What! Kaoru! KAORU!!"

No use. He was already far from the phone. Haruhi's head was spinning. She has no idea was to concentrate on. She was starting to get dizzy. Her body seemed to be on auto, it backed it self up and flop it self on the couch. As if to tell Haruhi to sit down and think about it for second. Even with her mind tugging at her body, mentally strapping it down to the couch, she fought it anyway. She felt as if him disappearing was somehow her fault. She lay her self down on her bed and began to think.

_Where could he possibly be? He's not home. He's not with anyone from club nor school. And he's not with me. Ok, let me walk through this…he stopped me before club to tell me something, but…he sounded as if he was nervous and bailed out and rescheduled to __**after **__club instead. Her seemed fine during…except…he was a little closer than usual, but what does that have to do with him disappearing! ARRGG!_

Haruhi's bed seemed more comfy to her than it did five minutes, her pillow and head like opposite ends of a magnet, and she was just plain exhausted. Without any intention of doing so she let her self fall asleep. But a restless sleep is was.

**Hikaru's POV**

"Kaoru, tell the driver to just go home without me don't wait up"

"So your go with Haruhi? Ok. I'll tell mom you'll be home later"

"…Thanks Kaoru…for helping my find out my true feelings…"

"No problem Big Brother! Later!"

So here is Hikaru now, trotting along, on his way to the fountain to met Haruhi cheerfully thinking to himself that he was finally going to get the chance to tell Haruhi that he loved her, but I the back of his mind he dreaded the possibility that she wouldn't love him back…

_Shake it off Hikaru! Just one step at a time! That's was Kaoru told me! Argg! I sound like a child recalling what there kindergarten teacher taught them! _

While Hikaru was having self made break-down he had little brain left to realize he was being watched by his fellow classmates...new class mates in fact. The two young ladies watched in aw as Hikaru slowly brought himself back to earth. His beauty hypnotized these helpless young women.

"Are you Kaoru-san?" one of the girls questioned.

"No. I'm the other broth-"

"You're Hikaru-san! Right? The oldest of the Hitachiin brothers!" the other girl exclaimed.

"…yes?"

"Well we were sent by our teacher, Mrs. Nakazama, he needs to speak with you…" girl #1 said

"And he said it was urgent. You have to come with us right now!" said girl #2

"But I have-…HEY!"

"Come on! It'll just take a second!" The girls shouted as they pulled him down the hall.

"Uh…hm…ok fine. But if it takes to long I'm leaving!"

"Ok! It'll take just a minute! We promise!"

"…fine"

So now here is Hikaru…going the opposite way of the fountain where Haruhi is waiting for him to go confess to her. (Now isn't that peachy!)

_What if I don't get back on time? What did this Mrs. Nakazama want? Wait…did I have Mrs. Nakazama for a teacher? Argggg!!!! So confused!_

The halls were buzzing with different club members going home for the day. Hikaru kept wondering how these girls would know their way around so quickly after one day. Or. What did Mrs. Nakazama want? No one that he knew of had her ad her as a teacher. He had heard about her, but had never met her.

When two girls escorted him into Mrs. Nakazama's classroom and made sure he got in they politely bowed and shut the door behind them. Although is happens all the time, shutting the door for privacy, he didn't know why they need privacy…

_Maybe it's my grades…my conduct…my…??? I don't know what would be the problem…My grades are fine and I don't act up in class…so…What is it?!_

"Hikaru-kun!"

_First name basis? But…this is weird…_

"M-Mrs. Nakazama…?

"Call me Aya…"

"**Mrs. Nakazama** the girls who came to get me said it was urgent. Now forgive me for being rude, but I have to be somewhere so if you could-…"

She laughed a stiffly and stood abruptly. Hikaru was tense all over. Something wasn't right here. No teacher, no matter how close, ever called him by first name or ever wanted him to do the same! But it wasn't only that that bugged him it was the fact that she was…smiling at him?! Now normally a smile wouldn't bug Hikaru, but this wasn't just a smile. She looked at him WAY different from the other teachers. Like…like…he didn't know what, but it was staring to frighten him. She stood still for a moment and then finally said something that actually sounded like she was a teacher.

"Please take a seat Hikaru-kun. Here have a drink, you look dehydrated!"

He took a seat in the front row desk and unsteadily took the drink she had handed him. He couldn't see much…couldn't see much? It hit him that it was dark in the room. So dark that if someone were to walk by they wouldn't notice that anyone was in there. Why? …Assuming the drink she had given him was just plain water he gulped at all down in one swing. …!!!?!??!?!... NOT WATER! But it was already too late to be sober enough to have a brain. It ..was…verwy…stronggg…

"Whhaat waz tat..? Wow! Heheaha…"

"Ahh how cute! I think Hikaru has a little too much to drink! How about we go somewhere where we can have more fun…in privet…"

"Ssuuree! Why not! HAha!"

She lead him out the back of the school and into her car…She has him right where she wanted him…

* * *

**Akiko:** -pull tamaki out of his corner- Say goobye! 

**Tamaki:** ...oo...

**Akiko:** ...plz...urghhh! -clears voice and bows- You princess asks you so kindly to say good bye to these people.

**Tamaki:** ... Farewell and Be Great my Princesses!

* * *

**A/N: **...i've created a monster...Don't forget! R&R! Mucho Love! 


End file.
